Two Souls
by suppressedauthor
Summary: Kendall/Logan/OC   Allie is the opening act for BTR on their next world tour but drama starts before they even reach their first city! Allie has past with Logan but guess who's stolen her heart right from him, Kendall! Read On!
1. Kiss Goodbye

"Oh my gosh guys! I can't wait!" Allie shouted hugging all of them.

They were all standing in her front yard as she placed her bags on the ground. She was the new opening act for BTR's coming world tour.

"So are you ready sweetie?" Kelly asked politely.

"All set, packed and ready to go!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay well let's get those bags on the bus!" Kelly announced with a big smile.

James and Carlos grabbed her bags and started to walk towards the bus.

"Um give me a minute to say good-bye to my family." Allie stated.

"Alright, but make it quick. Gustavo wants to leave ASAP." Kelly answered, "Logan you coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

"Uh I think I'll go with Allie. We'll see you on the bus." Logan answered.

The two walked excitedly into the house to the living room where Allie's sad but supportive parents stood.

"Well I'm leaving mom." She shouted breaking their stare at her baby pictures.

"Okay sweet pea, be safe and call me anytime you're free and when you get there. Oh I'm going to miss you so much sweetheart!" She blurted out sobbing and holding her, well not so little, girl tightly to her body.

"I'll miss you…too…mom." She said between gasps of air.

"And Logan," Her dad said sternly turning towards him," You better take good care of my daughter. Anything happens to her and you're a dead man. You hear?"

"Yes sir. I will take good care of her. You can count on that. Nothing is going to harm a hair on that pretty little head of hers." He said matter-of-factly.

"GOOD. And you relay my message to the other three as well." Her dad said to Logan and shook his hand aggressively.

"Come here my little princess! Oh I'm going to miss you so much pumpkin; give me a hug and kiss!" Aliie's dad motioned for her to come.

"Ohhh Daaaaaadd, stop…I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm nineteen years old." She told him but nevertheless gave him a hug and kiss.

"To me you will always be my little girl. Now have fun but be safe, and NO trouble with the boys, you hear me young lady?" He said sternly.

"He means it Allie. Not a single thing is going to be kept from us. Especially when you're going to be cross the country with four boys." Her mom stated clearly.

"Mom, please you know me better than that. You can trust me. I don't keep ANY secrets. And Dad no trouble with the boys, I promise." She pleaded to her parents.

"Bye dad, bye mom. I love you!" She said one last time before her and Logan headed out the door.

"Bye pumpkin!" Her dad yelled after them.

"My dad sometimes…ugh" She expressed rolling her eyes at Logan as they neared the bus.

"He just loves you, just like me" he said softly and leaned in for an impulse kiss, but she pulled away.

"What are you doing Logan?" She uttered suddenly.

"It's just- I-I, "He stammered but she cut him off," I told you already Logan I love you but…"

"Shhh" he shushed her as they stepped onto the bus.

In less than 24 hours she was going to be far from home and far from her secret.

**PLEASE REVIEW (: **


	2. The Truth Comes Out

As the two stepped onto the bus Carlos and James thought it would be fun to chant "Allie and Logan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g… first comes love then comes marr-iage" The two couldn't finish the rhyme they were laughing so hard.

"Oh hush you two!" Allie scolded which provoked them even more and they started to make kissing noise and holding each other role-playing as Allie and Logan.

Allie dragged Logan to the back of the bus into the private room that was soon to be hers for the next four months, six if they decided to tour Mexico and Canada.

"Logan I thought you were going to tell them!" She whisper-shouted once the rest of the guys were out of range.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I didn't want it to get awkward between all of us if we're going to be stuck on here for four to six months." Logan explained.

"Oh it's going to get awkward, real awkward, real fast." She said shortly.

"What are they going to say when they see me all cuddly with Kendall?" She asked.

"You were… cold?" He suggested.

"Logan wake up and smell the bullshit you're trying to feed them. They're gonna know something is up." She rebutted.

"Allie, I just can't. I just found out this morning that you and I weren't a couple anymore. I can barely take the news. How do you think everyone else is going to feel that we just go and break up, and then all of a sudden you're with Kendall? Does Kendall know that I haven't told the guys?" He asked.

"Well you wouldn't answer any of my texts or take any of my calls. My only option was to tell you this morning. And Kendall thinks that you're okay with all of this and that the guys were going to find out this morning after I told you." She explained.

"Hey guys have you seen Allie?" Logan and Allie heard Kendall ask as he got onto the bus.

"Yeah Mr. and Mrs…" Carlos was cut off by the sudden burst from door swinging open from the back. Logan and Allie were fighting to get out of the little room when the door mysteriously got stuck. (Coincidence much?) At the last possible second the door swung open to reveal Logan and Allie standing in the doorway all flustered from trying to open the door. Apparently it was a push door and they were pulling. Secrets make a person go crazy.

"Kendall!" Allie exclaimed shifting her gaze secretly telling him that Logan hadn't told the guys yet.  
"It's so good to see you?" He mumbled slightly confused trying to play along. The two hugged quickly and released.

"Hey guys I have a great idea! Let's play hide and seek!" Allie suggested a little too excitedly.

"On the…bus?" James asked baffled at her suggestion to play hide and seek on a moving bus with limited hiding spaces.

"I'm not it!" Carlos yelled and took off towards the back of the bus.

"Me neither!" Kendall, Allie and Logan yelled in unison also taking off to the back of the bus, as James stood dazed.

"Alright I'll play along and count to 25." He said respectively loud enough for everyone to hear the time limit.

Allie shoved both Kendall and Logan into the bathroom to straighten things out.

"Okay you two we need to all talk about this." She stated sternly.

"Okay I'll tell James and Carlos." Logan openly surrendered.

"Wha? Huh?" Allie asked confused anxious that at any moment someone could walk in on their conversation.

"You were right about what you said earlier and I should tell the guys about our break up." He admitted.

"Oh well Logan, you don't have a problem with Kendall and I dating ….do you?" She asked shyly.

Wondering what Kendall was up to? He was seated on the toilet listening intently to the conversation before him. He was a little confused, poor ol' boy, the chemistry Allie and Logan radiated more than ever and that frightened Kendall…just a little.

"What? Noooo pfft I'm cool with it. That's absurd. Allie if Kendall, makes you happy then I'm happy for you. I'm happy Kendall sees what I saw in you. You are special and I'm glad he found someone like you." He said strangely.

Allie of course could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Wow and I'm the Queen of freaking Narnia. Logan I know you better than that so stop lying and tell me how you honestly really feel about this. If this is uncomfortable I can always ask for my own bus you know…" She confronted him.

"Honest truth?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes." She answered nodding her head.

Remember Kendall is still sitting quietly apparently oblivious to the two ex-lovers.

"Truth is…I miss you Allie and it was a mistake for us to do what we did and I blame myself everyday for it and for us breaking up. I should have never pressured you to do that if you weren't ready for it." Logan confessed.

Kendall's eyes widen and his mouth gaping open informing Allie and Logan that Kendall was still there and indeed heard every word that was just said.

Allie shifted her gaze from Logan to Kendall back to Logan then landed on Kendall.

"Kendall I-I-I'm… I don't.." She turned and ran to her room leaving the two best – well I don't know if you would call them best friends anymore but she left the two boys in dismay.

Allie sobbed quietly in her little room when she heard a rustling in her tiny some would call a closet. She grabbed the closest thing to her, her songwriting notebook and raised it above her inching closer to the closet. She pushed aside the crumpled clothes and there was Carlos scrunched up beneath her clothes still playing hide and seek.

"Carlos what ARE you doing?" She asked startled.

"Aren't we still playing hide and seek?" He asked innocently.

She giggled, "No we stopped 30 minutes ago." She informed him.

"Oh. No wonder I was waiting in there so long. So…" he pondered softly and she glanced at him with burry red eyes, "…want to tell me why you were crying?"

"Allergies" She said coyly trying to play it cool.

"Allergies don't make people cry like that, only hurtful people make people cry like that." He replied.

"Tell me who hurt you Allie…" He said caringly treading over to the small bed sitting next to her.

She sniffled, "Nothing you have to worry about."

With that said he didn't want to push the issue any further. He leaned in gave her a hug and kissed her on her head whispering, "When you're ready to talk I'm here" and he left.

Five minutes passed when a knock came upon her door.  
"Allie, open up its Kendall." She sighed and dreaded opening the door.

She slowly made her way over dragging her feet every inch of the way and pushed on the door handle.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW (: **

**hope you liked it!**


	3. The Awkward Notebook

**A/N: COME ON GUYS AT LEAST A FEW REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! **

"Look Kendall before you saying anything. I should be honest with you…" She started but before she could finish Kendall swiftly pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I-I don't…aren't you mad?" She stuttered still taken aback from the kiss.

"I was upset at first, but I figured Logan left you. That was his mistake. Not one I'm going to pay for. I really like you Allie, isn't that enough? I don't want some past relationship you had with Logan to interfere with us. I don't want to know any of the harbored secrets between you two unless you really are ready to tell me." Kendall said caringly. Seriously could he be any more understanding about this?

She smiled, and nodded yes. "You're are so wonderful. Do you know that?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"So I've been told a few times." He said boastfully joking.

The two laid on her bed in silence innocently kissing one another when things heated up. Kendall's hand roamed Allie's body looking for a way to get her dress off. Allie on the other hand enjoyed the foreplay, not going all the way. She slowly unbuttoned Kendall's shirt one by one slower and slower feeling Kendall's kisses growing stronger.

"AHEM" someone cleared their throat.

Kendall and Allie froze. Wasn't the door closed and locked? NOPE.

Logan stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly staring into space around him trying to avoid looking at the bed at all costs.

Kendall and Allie straightened themselves out and sat up straight.

"Did you need something Logan?" Allie asked, her heart fluttering at the sound of his name leaving her lips.

Wait what was that, a flutter? Hmmmm….

Logan and Kendall couldn't look at each other. One was ashamed and the other, embarrassed.

"Lo-Logan…LO-GAN" Allie said louder and louder waving a hand in front of him.

"Yeah?" He answered shaking from his daze.

"I asked if you needed something…" She repeated.

"Oh, yeah, no. I-we wanted to know if you…if you…two would like to …" He was at a loss for words hurriedly trying to make up an excuse for barging in on them.

"Let's watch a movie!" Allie shouted, saving Logan from a sinking ship. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"But I thought you and I were busy doing something else…"Kendall said seductively pulling Allie towards him.

"Kendall, not here. Not now." She whispered shifting her eyes to Logan.

"Fine" he sighed.

The two made their way towards the door when Allie turned to notice Logan still standing looking around her room at all the pictures, he missed her.

"Logan you coming or you just gonna stand there?" Allie mimicked Kelly.

"Uh what? No, I think I'll go to my bunk." He said somberly.

"No you should join us man." Kendall spoke to Logan for the first time.

"Come on, one of my best friends and my boyfriend here with me! We should be having a blast!" Allie exclaimed semi-joyfully, while Logan and Kendall shifted looks at one another. A blast?...we'll see.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Kendall asked.

"The Notebook! Classic!" Allie answered content with how the boys were acting.

"No Al, no." Kendall stated.

"Anything but that Allie. Please, for our sanity. Not The Notebook!" Logan pleaded.

"Let's take a vote then." Allie challenged.

"Carlos, James take a vote. All for watching The Notebook, raise your hand and say 'ay'" Allie said reaching the front of the bus.

Allie winked and Carlos and James both shot their hands up.

"Three against two, overruled!" She bragged satisfied.

"Really guys? The Notebook…?" Kendall scoured at Carlos and James.

"How do you say no to her?" Carlos asked playfully, but in reality was just saying yes to everything Allie wanted because he wanted to cheer her up.

"Easy. Allie we're not watching 'The Notebook'. End of discussion." Kendall smirked.

Allie rolled her eyes and smiled.

'It was damn near impossible to say no to Allie, or any girl really. They all knew that, but they had to try at least right?' He thought cozying up to her.

Allie wouldn't have minded the cuddling for the most part, but the fact that Carlos and James were still uninformed of the break up between Logan and her, she didn't want it to be awkward.

"Eww Kendall get OFF!" She playfully yelped.

"Chill. Okay, okay." Kendall said backing away with his hand in the air surrendering.

Allie put in the movie and took a seat on the long bench and James brought out the popcorn.

Near the end of the movie James and Carlos were having a popcorn fight, Allie was bawling and Kendall and Logan were fighting to see who could sit closer to Allie. Allie knew what they were both up to. To the point where she sat on the floor. She couldn't deal with it right then. Between the movie and her own feelings she was an emotional wreck.

The credits started to roll and it was about 9 at night, so Allie decided it was time to get some sleep before the reached the hotel around 2AM. As she got up to go wash off the dripping eyeliner and smeared mascara, Kendall and Logan jumped up immediately after.

"Don't follow me." She warned without looking back.

The two boys cowardly shuddered back to their seats on the bench and Carlos and James stopped their food fight. Things were tense on the bus and the tour was only eight hours in.

Allie sat in her room recounting all the events that happened today. How could Logan hold all those feelings in? Why did he wait until now? And Kendall! What the fuck am I supposed to do about Kendall? Allie grabbed her guitar and strummed a bit to calm her nerves like it always did when she was upset. Slowly a melody formed.

"_I had it all planned out. We were going to be together forever.  
__ Things went wrong. How could that be possible?  
__ We were supposed to be together forever."_

"That's a nice song." A voice complimented.

**PLEASE REVIEW(:**


	4. Someone Else Too

**A/N: REVIEW MORE PLEASE**

Allie turned around slowly, Carlos was in the doorway.

"Carlos, what the hell? Are you trying to kill me young?" She exclaimed.

"Ha actually the way things are going right now, that doesn't sound to bad." She laughed walking back to her bed.

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay. You were pretty torn up today and then you were crying during the movie and I just wanted to be sure." He said sincerely in his Carlos way.

"Carlos, it's 'The Notebook' EVERY girl cries," She chuckled, "But as for earlier I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me though."

"Are you sure you're okay? That song sounds pretty recent…" Carlos kept pushing.

"Carlos…has Logan said anything to you?" She asked hoping he did so she could finally cry to someone and not alone in her room.

"Well he tried to tell James and I something today but then all of sudden took off to your room…"Carlos answered confused.

Damn you Logan. So close, now they were back to square one.

"Look Carlos, Logan should really be the one to tell you but since he's being a chicken about it, I'll tell you." She said irritated.

"Logan and I broke up about 6 months ago. After they finalized the tour." She confessed.

"Well okay I figured something was up when you two weren't acting all lovey dovey towards each other." He said not surprised.

"That's not all, I'm also ...kind of … maybe dating Kendall?" She shyly admitted shutting her eyes at the fear of Carlos' reaction.

His face dropped. Eyes widen with a gaped mouth. The pure look of shock at it's finest.

"You're what? They're best friends!" Carlos mustered still recovering from the news, "Or they use to be …now."

"Carlos! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! Kendall picked up my broken heart and carefully put the pieces back together after Logan smashed it with a hammer painfully and slowly, or that's what it felt like he did…" She replied angrily feeling like Carlos was accusing her of breaking up their friendship.

Carlos put his arm around Allie's shoulders, "Allie, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it like that."

"I know, you didn't but I guess I've just been waiting for some to accuse me of that, it just kind of came out." She apologized with tears on her eyes.

Allie tried to roll the tears back into her eyes, she had cried enough and it wasn't even her fault.

"Carlos what do I do! I had my life all figured out. This tour was supposed to be the best time of our lives and I've already cried twice. WE'RE NOT EVEN IN THE FIRST CITY!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"Breathe Allie, breathe. Look whatever Logan did, I'm sure he's been beating himself up over since then. And as for Kendall, if you really want to be with him, don't let Logan get in the way of that. You're too good for this kind of drama. If Logan wants to be childish about this, let him, but don't let him ruin YOU." Carlos advised.

"It's just Carlos…Logan said he missed me. He said he missed me. How am I supposed to just overlook that?" she asked. "I love both of them. This is just way too much!"

"But it makes for great songs!" Carlos said trying to lighten the mood.

All laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time that day.

"There's that smile everyone loves." Carlos beamed leaning closer and closer until their lips met.

"ALLIE?" two voices shouted.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! **


	5. Letting Go

**A/N: I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE THOUGHTS AND REVIEWS PLEASE! (: **

Allie jumped back wide-eyed trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Carlos, I-We-I-Carlos-this isn't-WHAT?" Allie stuttered.

Logan and Kendall were both standing in the small doorway.

"What the hell is going here?" They said in unison.

"NOTHING." The two accused pleaded.

"Nothing. I promise. It was just a heat of the moment thing. I didn't even know what was going on" Allie explained in a huff.

"I-I-I-We-I just wanted her to stop crying." Carlos vouched.

"So you stopped her by kissing her?" Kendall accused crossing his arms over his chest with an angry raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't like it. I'm not even sure what it was." Carlos answered confused.

"Carlos, we'll deal with this later. We'd like to talk to Allie alone." Logan stated firmly.

Carlos left while Logan and Kendall stepped forward closing the door behind him.

"Allie…" She shuddered at the sound of her name.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"And don' try to cry your way out of this. We're both big boys so we can handle whatever you have to say." Logan chimed in.

"I – I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to tell Kendall why we broke up? Do you want me to tell you I thought I could choose? Do you want me to tell you I only love one of you? Because I can't answer ANY of those." She defended trying to hold her composure.

What was she supposed to do? Tell Logan they could work things out and try again or keep a good thing going to Kendall? All the while she contemplated that, Logan and Kendall stared blankly at her speechless. Pretty much at this point Allie just wanted to jump out of the bus that was going about 80 mph and hope that it would run her clean over putting her out of her misery. But that was unlikely to ever happen.

Logan abruptly walked out. Just up and left without saying a word. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear and if he didn't know himself how did he expect Allie to know what to say.

"Logan where are you – " She started to call after him but Kendall stopped her.

"Let him go. We need to talk first." He said bluntly.

Allie nodded her head understandingly.

"Allie you realize I love you right?" Kendall asked her sitting on her bed patting to spot for her to join him. She sat and nodded yes to the question.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Kendall said a little harsher than intended.

"Doing what to you Kendall? Doing what?" She shouted angrily.

"THIS! This back and forth emotion! Jumping after Logan, ambushing us in the bathroom, pretending you love me back…" He listed annoyed.

"PRETENDING? Kendall Francis Knight I cannot believe you! I can't believe you're implying that I don't love you! You think my tears are an act? You think the moments I cry over you multiple times today fake? You think it doesn't tear me up inside when I see you sad? If you think all that then I have NO IDEA why we're even together!" She screamed ferociously at him.

Kendall Francis Knight was dumbfounded. What was he to say to that.

"I didn't mean it like that. It just do you still love him?" He asked with big saddened eyes looking right at her.

"Yes but-" Kendall cut her off.

"Then you've chosen." He said in a defeated tone taking a step towards the door.

"Wait Kendall! You – just let me explain!" she pleaded.

"Okay fine." He said without making eye contact with her.

"Look I love you with all my heart, I truly do. But Logan just threw all of these feelings on me! Kendall you know I would never want to hurt you…and I didn't know what my feelings were and I didn't want say anything to you until I was sure of what I was feeling…"Kendal opened his mouth to argue, "no wait let me finish." He shut his mouth and darted his eyes to the ground.

"You were there when nothing was going right and when I couldn't get over Logan. I am so glad you were because I have NO idea what – " Kendall cut her off with a sudden kiss.

He pulled away, "I would have done." She finished a little dazed from the kiss.

Cupping her face in his hands, "Go be with Logan. He's a mess without you. He doesn't eat, or sleep without thinking of you every second of the day. Hiding our relationship was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He would talk about you all the time while we hiding our relationship. So be with him….I understand" He chocked back tears; one got loose and rolled down his cheek.

She wiped it away while he reached up and wiped away her tears.

The thought of Kendall telling her that he understood why she should be with Logan just shocked her. Was she really going to let someone like him go?

Should she?

**REVIEW PLEASE (: **


	6. That Was Brave

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'D REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT SO FAR! I'VE WRITTEN A LOT AHEAD OF TIME, I'D JUST LIKE TO KNOW IF IT'S WORTH UPLOADING ON HERE! SO LOTS AND LOTS OF FEEDBACK PLEASE! (: **

Kendall continued, "He meant a lot to you, and I know he still does."

"And God knows you meant and STILL mean a lot to him too. I won't stand in the way of his happiness and yours. You're better off with Logan than me anyways. What we had was false attraction. You needed someone and I just happened to be there, but there was never really anything seri-"

"Kendall" she cut him off, "even when I was in need of Logan and didn't want anyone else but him, you stuck around holding me together. There was more than just attraction Kendall, there was something, a small spark. That's why I said yes to you, Kendall, I felt something between us, but…"

"But you still love Logan, so go be with him." He sighed softly.

"NO! Kendall, NO! I love you! I want to be with you!" She shouted crying.

"Allie, it's alright, it's going to be okay. I love you. I love you." He said hugging her tight one last time before he kissed her on the head and left.

Tears streamed fluidly down her cheeks as she stared at the door; she might have just lost the greatest thing to happen to her. She ran to her bed and pulled her knees to her chin and let the rest of the tears flow.

Allie heard someone yell 'KENDALL!' and instantly Logan appeared at her door.

He ran to her and wrapped her tightly in a hug and she let out a loud sob.

"It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay…" Logan kept repeating and rubbing her back, she was full on crying with no way of stopping.

She was filled with mixed emotions; she wanted to push him away, yet she felt safe in his arms. She also wanted Kendall back.

'No this was wrong' she thought, as she started to push him away, which made him hold on tighter.

"No, this is wrong. I can't. NO!" she repeated while still fighting his grasp, beating on his chest squirming to get out of his grip, her body shaking from crying so hard.

"No let go, let…go…let…go." She screamed between sobs, "this is wrong…this … is …all wrong!"

"No it's not. It's no wrong. I'm not letting go ever. Never." Logan said chocking back tears of his own.

She couldn't fight him anymore, he wasn't going to let go, and she knew that.

Her crying eventually slowly softened and she looked straight up at Logan with puffy red watery eyes making direct eye contact, "PROMISE?" She asked softly, her voice weak.

"With all of my heart and more." He promised wiping the rest of her tears, tightened his hug and kissed her on the forehead.

Her breathing steadied as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. The two fell asleep on her bed still in each other's arms.

The whole time Kendall heard Allie crying, all he wanted to was go comfort her and take back all the hurt and pain he caused her, but it was for the better. They couldn't be together, not if it caused his best friend just as much hurt and pain; it just wasn't possible.

"Hey," Carlos said to Kendall when he said him sitting alone.

Kendall nodded to his acknowledgement.

"That was really mature of you to give her up like that.." He complimented.

"Yeah? Then why do I feel so bad?..."Kendall sighed slumping farther in his seat.

"Because you love her, that's why. It's hard to let something or someone you love go, but it all going to be okay." Carlos comforted him.

-by the way I'm still here. Narrator that is. James is still oblivious to all of this. He'll find out soon enough. When he does, who's gonna get the beating first? Kendall or Logan?…cause wait isn't Allie...James' little sister? You bet she is.

"I hope you're right, 'cause I can't stand this feeling," Kendall admitted," I don't think I could even be in the same room as her right now."

"I'm sure she feels the same after what you've done to her." Carlos joked but Kendall just glared at him.

"Too soon for jokes huh?...sorry." Carlos apologized.

That night when they arrived in the first city Gustavo took everyone to dinner, but boy was it deader than a funeral.

"Okay what's going on dogs?" Gustavo asked.

"Nothing" Kendall, Carlos and Logan answered in unison.

James on the other hand was just eating away bobbing his head up and down.

"Nu huh. Something smells fishy here and I'm gonna find out. You all are just way to quiet. You all can't even look each other in the eyes" He said suspiciously, glaring at each and every one of them.

"Come on Kendall, no snide remark to that?" He mocked.

Finally fed up,"Alright Pup, spill." He gestured to Allie. 'Pup' was the nickname Gustavo gave Allie since she was the youngest and the guys were called 'dogs'.

"Nothing's going on. We're just all really tired, aren't we guys?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah so tired." Logan jumped in.

"Yeah, I'm ready to hit the pillow" Carlos yawned and stretched his arms.

"Can we go to the hotel already?" Kendall purposely whined annoyingly.

"What? I'm not tired. I could stay up all night! -OOOF! " James exclaimed as Kendall elbowed him.

"I mean I'm so tired I might just fall asleep here." James exclaimed pretending to sway, falling asleep into his meal.

"Alright, fine. We'll go to the hotel. I'll let this one go but there's something fishy going on and I will find out." Gustavo warned. "Oh and Logan, stay out of Pup's room. Clear?"

Logan nodded and winked at Allie.

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	7. Never Call Me Again

**A/N: I'm so sorry for abandoning this fic! I didn't mean to but my classes got super busy and I just couldn't keep up with the fic! I hope you all don't hate me! I'm hoping to finish this soon! I've written a lot since then so I have new chapters to update regularly to make up for it! I also decided there might be a sequel with the way this one is turning out so tune it for that (: anyways here's chapter 7 for your reading pleasure! **

* * *

They all checked into the hotel and Gustavo passed out keys. For the first city they all had their own rooms. To further make sure that Logan stayed out of Allie's room, Gustavo personally put his room next to Logan's on another floor along with the rest of the guys from Allie. They all silently rode the elevator up to Allie's floor where she wandered off looking back once at the doors close, and found her room. She laid her stuff down, unpacked the clothes she was going to wear the next day and proceeded to charge her phone and get ready for bed.

Logan however found his room particularly lonely tonight and just wanted to hold Allie in his arm. On the other hand, Kendall wanted to punch out every wall he saw because he missed Allie so much. Trouble was a brewin' and they were in for a quite a ride.

Snug in bed and slowly falling asleep, Allie's phone rang, it was Logan.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered.

"Hello." She answered softly.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

She sighed, "No."

"I wish you were right next to me right now." he paused, "I want your smile to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. You are the most amazing girl in the world. I am so lucky to have you. Sometimes I think maybe you deserve someone better than me but I'll let you know, I'll spend my whole life proving to you, that you are all that matters to me." He told her.

She smiled to herself. "Logan, don't ever leave again...," She said softly drifting off to sleep.

"Wouldn't ever dream of it." Logan replied.

"I love you," the three words slowly leaving her lips.

"I love you, Allie." He answered knowing that she was falling asleep and with that the two hung up.

Allie rolled over on her side, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier when she felt her phone buzz this time.

Rubbing her eyes from the brightly lit screen, she smiled lightly assuming it was from Logan. Instantly her body came alive. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, the message was from Kendall.

'_You know I love you right?_' read Kendall's text.

'_Yes I do. So then why did you let me go?_' she inquired.

'_Do this one thing for me…_' he replied.

'_That's not answering my question Kendall'_ she typed furiously.

'_Stay away from me. Leave me alone, don't bother me; don't even call me. We're going to forget you and I ever happened. We don't speak unless it's to say a courteous hi. It's better that way. I will always love you but this is my last goodbye Allie.'_ Was his last message.

'_Kendall, that's absurd! I can't do that!'_ She texted back.

'_KENDALL?_' She texted again, but there was no reply; he was done.

She was stunned. Did Kendall really just tell her to forget about him? How could she possibly forget about him if she was to be on this tour with him and Logan for the next six months? Six months she was no longer looking forward to.

The next morning Allie woke up to a silent morning, no missed calls or unopened text messages from the previous night or early morning. No one had mentioned anything about what time they needed to be or where to meet. Allie decided to take a shower and get ready just so when Gustavo called she'd be ready to go.

After getting primped and pressed, Allie went onto the boys' floor knocking on everyone's door but no one was there to answer. A maid was leaving Logan's room and Allie crept in behind her saying this was her room. Once inside the suite she searched around for Logan but he was nowhere to be found. She called his cell only to find it sitting on the coffee table softly buzzing. Leaving Logan's room to head back to hers she called Gustavo, who of course never answered his phone so she gave Kelly a try.

"Hi! Kelly Wainwright.."Kelly's voice echoed in her ear.

"Hey Kelly-" Allie was abruptly cut off.

"of Rocque Records, sorry I'm not answering my phone. I'm either currently on another call or can't get to my phone. If you're a potential client please leave a name and number and I will get back to as soon as possible. Oh and Allie – " Allie hung up at that point, she didn't need to hear the rest of the message.

She decided to call James next.

"Hullo?" James answered.

"James you answered!" Allie subconsciously shouted in relief.

"well it is my phone Allie…" He joked.

"Ha ha James. By chance are you with Logan?" Allie asked.

"Aww my baby sister can't even keep track of her boyfriend?" James said in a mocking tone.

"James I'm not really in the mood, are you with him or not?" She said a little more irritated than necessary.

"No I'm not Als, but it looks like you know how a phone works why don't you call his.." James snapped back.

"Oh James you always have the best ideas! Why didn't I think of that! Oh right because I already called it. His phone is sitting right next to me. Try again oh genius one." She said her sarcasm seeping through.

"Sorry there Ice Princess, didn't know someone woke up on the wrong side of the bus…ha get it wrong side of…the…bus," James joked getting quieter with ever word.

"Saying it twice doesn't make it funny James," She bluntly expressed.

"Look I was just trying to lighten the mood but hey if you want to be bitter I'm not gonna stop ya. Heads up though give Carlos or Kendall a try they should be with your lover man." James scoffed.

Allie rolled her eyes as she hung the phone with her brother and entering the front lobby. Pshh as if she was going to call Kendall, Carlos it was.

"Hola!" Allie happily exclaimed into the phone.

"Hola Chiquita!" The words rolling off Carlos' tongue like sweet molasses.

"is Logan with you by chance?" A glimmer of hope in her voice as she closed her eyes hoping he was.

"Actually, I'm not. We just dropped off Kendall and Logan at the restaurant for breakfast. It's too bad no one came to wake you this morning. Logan said you probably would've liked to sleep in though." He told her.

"Yeah too bad so sad, um do you know if Kelly or Gustavo is with them?" She inquired anxiously.

"Well Kelly and Gustavo said they'd only be there for a little bit. Try Kendall's phone if you're looking for Logan, 'cause he forgot his at the hotel. Well hey hermosa I gotta go. I'll see you at the venue!" With that Carlos hung up.

KENDALL. WHY KENDALL OF ALL PEOPLE?" Allie shouted to the air garnering looks from everyone.

She quietly scurried off to a corner and tried Kelly one more time before she would make a deal with the devil and call Kendall.

"Kelly Wainwright of Rocque Records, sorry I'm not answering my phone. I'm either currently on another call or can't get to my phone. If you're a potential client please leave a name and number and I will get back to as soon as possible. Oh and Allie, Logan wanted me to tell you to call Kendall if you needed to reach him." Allie hung up.

It was time to face her worst nightmare; she had to call Kendall even if he told her she was never allowed to again.

It rang twice and he picked up.

"Hello?" a strain in his voice.

"Kendall…?" Allie replied.

Silence fell.

* * *

**I know this is asking a bit much but don't forget to review it please (:**


	8. Hello? Are You Dumb?

**A/N: I am absolutely positively sure you all hate me right now...and I'd hate me too if I neglected this story twice. I am so deeply sorry for that, life just seemed to get in the way. Well anyways I know I don't deserve any readers or reviews but here's chapter 8 just in case it you still want to read it... (: **

* * *

"Kendall? Are you there?" She tried again.

"I thought I told you, NEVER TO CALL ME." He bluntly stated into the phone.

"I'm sorry Kendall but I –" He cut her off.

"I don't care if you're looking for the freaking President of the United States. I specifically told you not to ever call me." He spoke harshly.

"Now Kendall, I know we went through a lot but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that." She fought back,

"_I_ can talk to YOU however _I_ like. This conversation is over." Kendall hung up.

"Hey who was that?" Logan asked once Kendall slid his phone into his pocket.

"Oh no one, just some stupid telemarketer who can't take a hint." He said coldly.

"Oh hey let me know though if Allie calls. She's probably freaking out wondering where we all went." Logan said.

"Ha yeah…probably" Kendall laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Allie was in utter dismay at the way Kendall treated her. He spoke to her as if she were a little girl but she knew she couldn't tell Logan this because the last thing she wanted to do was cause a rift in their friendship. She decided she was going to have to deal with Kendall on her own terms.

Feeling really low and desperate to hear Logan's voice she dialed Kelly's phone again.

"Hey Allie!" Kelly's bright voice rang.

Thank the lord Kelly finally answered.

"KELLY YOU ANSWERED!" She shrieked.

"Sorry about that I was kind of busy, but what's up? Are you looking for Logan?" She asked almost positive that's who she were looking for.

"YES. Please," Allie sighed in relief to finally get a hold of Logan.

"Hey Logan sound's like a pretty girl is looking for you…"Kelly shouted to him over the roar of the restaurant.

"Really now?" A smirk crossed his face, "Well let's not let Allie know that…" He joked.

"Hi sweetheart! What's up?" He hummed into the phone sweetly walking outside.

"Nothing, just uh wondering where you've been…"She replied softly holding back tears.

"At breakfast…Allie are you okay? You don't sound like yourself…" He replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What? No, nothing, I'm fine. But um no one woke me this morning…" She responded lightly as to not worry him.

"Well I figured after a day like yesterday you would've like to sleep in. I'm sorry. " He apologized.

"Oh. Well I found your phone…" She told him but instantly regretted it.

"Oh you did? …Wait how? I left it in my room by accident…"He answered confused.

"Well I might of told the maid to let me in, when I couldn't find anyone…" She confessed slowly.

He chuckled softly, "Well Kendall rushed me out of the room so fast I left it on the coffee table. "

"Ohh…"She faded off.

"Allie are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm totally fine." She lied.

"You don't sound fine, did you talk to Kendall earlier by chance?" He questioned suspiciously.

"No, why do you ask? I'm fine, really I am." She panicked speaking rapidly.

"Just wondering, well if you say you are, then I won't argue. I guess we'll see you when we get back." Allie ended the call before he could say 'I love you'.

Scrunching his face as a reaction to the abrupt ended phone call Logan re-entered the restaurant and handed the phone back to Kelly, who eagerly took it and checked her messages.

The four, Gustavo, Kelly, Kendall and Logan, quietly had breakfast with small talk when Logan loudly cleared his throat.

"Yes Logan?" Gustavo inquired cautiously.

"I want you guys to know that, I will be publically breaking up with Allie." He said sternly.

Appalled faces made it's way around the table. Each and every single being was flabbergasted to hear of the infamous couple breaking up.

Kendall broke the silence first, "WHAT?", he shouted outraged at what Logan just announced.

Jumping back from his seat, overthrowing the defenseless chair, he scoured at Logan. How could he do this? Did Logan not understand how much it hurt him to see Allie in the arms of someone else and then for him to do this! Kendall was furious and there was no hiding it.

"What the hell is the matter with you? What about Allie? Why would you do this!" Kendall rapidly shouted questions.

"Kendall, calm down." Logan whispered softly.

"NO! I'm not calming down until you tell me why you are putting this girl through hell and back!" he shouted angrily.

"Kendall, there are just some things I can't tell you, and this is one of them." Logan tried to reason with him.

I don't give a –" Gustavo gave a deadening look silently telling him to watch his mouth in public areas that are prone to paparazzi " –A- A- A care what you have to tell me or not. I - I just want to know why you're okay with hurting her TWICE!" He exclaimed louder.

By now the screaming match between Kendall, well to be fair Kendall was the only one screaming; had captured the attention of the entire restaurant. The outburst garnered unwanted attention that Gustavo was hoping to avoid and the boys were going to pay dearly for it or so Gustavo only thought.

"Kendall, can we discuss this later, somewhere else, people are looking." Logan pleaded discreetly from his seat, side glancing at Kendall.

"Whatever I'm out of here. I'll see you guys back at the hotel or not…maybe." He mumbled and quickly stormed out of the restaurant.

"Kendall, wait." Logan tried to stop him.

"Kendall! Kendall came back!" Kelly and Gustavo shouted after him, but it was too late Kendall was gone.


End file.
